Kingdom Hearts Presents: Les Miserables
by Yaoi-and-Arson
Summary: You think you know Misery? A re-visitation of one of the worlds most beloved plays with characters you all know and love. After nineteen years of imprisonment, Sora decides its finally time to start his life. But with revolution just around the corner...


**Hey guys! I decided to take one of my favorite musicals and combine it with my favorite video game! Doesn't that sound like a good idea Ahahahahaha? Actually, I'm kind of surprised anyone opened this fic to begin with, but I promise you it's going to be fun. Also, I'm not an award winning Frenchmen from the 1800's so this will be written in current day dialog. Hope I don't disappoint!**

**Rated: T and that's an assumption. This is mostly, if not entirely for language.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own! Not Kingdom Hearts and not Les Miserables!**

"RIKU!" Sora shouts leaping from the second level of the stage and tackling his best friend to the ground.

"It's here it's here it's here ITS HERE! THE TIME IS NOW! THE DAY IS HERE!"

"Whaaaaaaat?" Riku responded throwing his best friend off of him.

"As if you don't know! It's finally time! Kingdom Hearts production of Les Miserables!"

"Oh yeah, that. It's easy for you to get excited you know, you did get Jean Valjean after all," Riku said running a hand through his sleek silver hair.

Sora blushed, "Aw, it's not the part that matters, it's what you bring to it that makes a show!" he said covering up for his over whelming pride, "Besides, you got a big part too! Don't be so grumpy inspector frowney pants!"

"Yeah, I know, but I got Javert! Javert? What? I'm really not that cynical!"

"Yes you are," Saix said exiting a fresh portal to the very spot Sora was perched only moments ago, "And stop complaining about your part. After all," Roxas and Vexen appeared on either side of him, "At least your character is a guy."

"And not a whore," Kairi added from stage left.

"And not hideous!" Marluxia threw in from stage right, "Seriously! HOW are you supposed to turn this-" he motioned to his slender yet perfectly toned body and sparkling white teeth, "into a street monkey?"

"Yeah, that's pretty true. Sorry guys," Riku apologized rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"I don't even understand my part!" Zexion complained from behind his personal copy of Les Miserables. "I'm like, four years old and what? Am I your brother cuz in the play I'm not!" He shouted at Saix.

"You know, let's just say you are," he responded.

"And about my age?"

"I got it!" Vexen shouted throwing a glass bottle at Zexion, hitting him right between the eyes and making a complete and bloody mess.

"GAH! OH GOD! MY EYES! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU FUCKING BILL NYE WANNABE?"

"Aw, wow Vexen! He looks SO much younger! How'd you do it?" Demyx said admiring the riving Zexion who was shrinking at an alarming rate from off stage.

"Oh, well the body is mostly made of water, but you can manipulate the-"

Namine, complete with a head set allowing her to communicate with the running crew and a clip board with several markings recording the results of various sound and light checks on top took center stage.

"I'm sorry for the confusion, Please enjoy our little production of Les Miserables by Victor Hugo. This version in particular follows the time line of the musical with elements of the movie and book sprinkled in. We will not be using the names of the original characters so that we may avoid all possible confusion. We will, however be using several males in female roles. This is purely for your amusement and the amusement of the cast. Now without further to do, a list of important cast members and their roles:

Sora as Jean Valjean,

Riku as Inspector Javert,

Kairi as Fantine,

Marluxia as Thénardier,

Vexen as Madam Thénardier,

Zexion as Gavroche,

Demyx as Enjolras,

Axel as Marius,

Roxas as Cossette,

Saix as Eponine,

Just because they weren't listed doesn't mean they will not be in this performance. All right! Everyone ready? Ten minutes!"

"Thank you ten!" each person shouted as the makeup container was thrown clear across stage and the curtains caught fire.

"You know, maybe we should make it twenty….."

**Prologue**

There was no mercy.

"_We do NOT forgive inmates here! This is your punishment by God and the State. No sentence is cut short, no person is given special treatment," Riku shouted at the fresh faces admitted only minutes ago. From amongst the crowd of veterans Sora rolled his eyes. He knew these rules better than anybody._

There is no escape.

"_Well well 24601. You are just not a young man anymore! The first time you ran we were worried, the second time not so much, but two hours of freedom?" Riku tilted Sora's chin so that their faces were only inches apart. Sora kept his gaze to the floor, however._

"_You're up to nineteen years. Think wisely before you act 24601."_

There is no God. Not here. Not where the men are ruled by both the chain and the whip. Where the sun tearing apart a man's sanity taking the ambitions he once carried and setting them in an open grave awaiting his final departure. Yes the sun is strong, but for those who are stronger clean air is just around the bend.

Sora was brought to Inspector Riku first thing in the morning. For most this was a death sentence but Sora knew. He'd been awaiting this moment since the second he'd been brought to this sorry spirit crushing institution.

"Prisoner 24601-"

"Sora," he interrupted. The renowned detective was a very important figure. Though he knew he wouldn't acknowledge him, it felt good to correct such an esteemed man because, and both knew it, there was nothing worse one could possibly do to this man.

"My name is Sora."

Slightly dumbfounded by this little correction, Riku collected himself, clearing his throat.

"Even so you are a prisoner now and will always be seen as such."

"Not after today, right inspector?"

"Wrong. You have sinned, been caught and this is your punishment," he said holding a yellow piece of paper out to the criminal, "You may walk among free men but you will never be one of them."

Sora took the paper examining it thoroughly. This is what would keep him out of jail. It's also what will restrict him, continuing to make his life a living hell.

"Do not break your parole or you'll be right back in here," Riku said with a wave. That's it? Nineteen years rotting below the line of actual civilization and that's what Sora had to show for it? A yellow passport and a flick of the wrist from the man in charge? And this was supposed to be a touching day.

Try not to cry.

"Oh, one more thing," Sora turned to bitterly face this pious man before allowing himself to be escorted off the premises.

"Riku. Do not forget my name Sora. I _will not _forget yours."

**So yeah, introduction. Please review….. Or wait for my next chapter since there wasn't much going on in this one. In case you're wondering, there will be more little banters from the cast at the beginning of each chapter, it just won't take up as much of it.**


End file.
